A Demons Revenge
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: A demon from Hell wants Patty Lowell dead. Unfortunately for this demon, a certain devil hunter won't allow it. But why exactly is this revenge seeking demon out to get Patty?


Title: A Demons Revenge

Summary: A demon from Hell wants Patty Lowell dead. Unfortunately for this demon, a certain devil hunter won't allow it. But why exactly is this revenge seeking demon out to get Patty?

Rating: M (Kiddies have been warned)

Genre: Romance, Action….other stuff.

Rated M for sex, language, and violence (Let's see how long before Fan Fiction takes this one down XD)

The office was quiet today, more so than usual. The summer sun was unrelenting, so much so that no one in Capulet City dared to venture outside the safety of their homes.

This may or may not have been a good thing for the Devil May Cry.

"Why is it so fucking hot?"

Dante sat lazily in his worn leather chair. His feet were propped up upon the desk littered with empty beer cans and old magazines. His head was thrown back over the chair, eyes closed and mouth open.

He had forgone his usual leather pants and heavy red coat for nothing more than a pair of thin sweat pants. His muscular chest exposed to the hot air in the room.

"Oh stop complaining! It's not going make it any cooler!"

"Oh shut up blondie."

Said blondie was none other than Patty Lowell. However, this wasn't the same Patty Lowell who liked cute things and came ever day to Devil May Cry to decorate with ribbons and stuffed animals.

This was eighteen year old Patty Lowell. Her development over the past ten years was both surprising and wonderful. She stood at 5'4" now with legs a super model would kill for. She had curves heaven sent and had her chest had filled out nicely along with her a butt.

Dante was amazed that the little girl who he saved years ago would be the gorgeous woman who captured his heart ten years later, and he'd be a fool to let her go. What struck him as surprising was that she gave herself to him in return. That story will come later.

"Listen up buddy, I was over here minding my own business and you were the one who decided to open your mouth." Patty sat up from her sprawled position on the couch and glared halfheartedly at the man in the chair.

The blonde woman was clad in nothing but one of Dante's T-shirts that came down mid-thigh. Why, you may ask? We'll get to that.

"You should come join me over here. I'll cool you down." The devil hunter sent her a cocky grin.

"Typical. Only you could still be a dirty old man no matter the weather."

"Old man? I'm 28! 28 is not old!" The half demon growled and frowned in his chair.

"Oh shut up, you-"

"Sexy bastard?"

"Well, you got one part right." Patty sighed in defeat. She could never win.

"Sexy?"

"Ha! You wish." She lay back down and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she felt a presence looming over her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.

The corner of her lips twitched up ward as the presence neared her face. She gave a small sigh at the hot breath on her ear.

"Don't lie." A husky voice whispered. Patty felt a small tingle in her spine as hot lips pressed to the pulse in her neck.

"Damn you." She breathed out as she felt his strong hands run up her long leg and up her thigh just at the hem of the shirt.

Dante felt her body shiver under his touch and his eyes changed color from their ice blue to a ruby red. You'd think this would frighten Patty, at first it did, but after a while, she knew what that sign meant and that she couldn't escape him even if she wanted to. She didn't really.

"Dante, the shop is still open." Patty looked towards the door. It wasn't locked and, even though it was unbearably hot out, anyone could come walking in.

"Pft, no body's going to come." His legs came around to rest on either side of the blonde's hips; his free hand had come up to rest beside her head while the other remained on her thigh.

"It's too hot." She gulped as she looked back up at him. She was giving it her all not to give in to her mind and body's wishes. She already began to feel the heat between her legs.

"All the more reason to not care." His face inched closer to hers, their noses just touching.

"Damn you Dante." She whispered, she lost.

"Damn me all you want love." Within seconds, hot lips crushed to her trembling ones. Her eyes shut and all attempts at getting the shirtless half demon above her to stop went out the window.

Soon, Patty's shirt was rising up her body by warm hands. Her long legs came to wrap around Dante's hips, bringing him down to her. Patty sat up slightly helping Dante remove the shirt. Her body was completely bare. No bra, no panties. How could Dante stop himself now?

"Wait, the door. Dante…please" Her plea, he could not refuse. Not with the way she peered up at him through her long lashes and the way she bit her lower lip.

"Fine." With that, Dante placed one hand under Patty's bottom and the other on her upper back and lifted her off the couch.

Her legs were still locked around his hips and her arms now locked behind his neck as Dante stood and made for the stairs leading to the second floor. He didn't move to lock the door, but instead took their activity to a more private area.

All the while Dante walked up the stairs with patty in his arms, their lips were locked and more than once Dante stumbled causing Patty to laugh on the way up.

They finally made it to the bed room, after a few minutes of Dante ravishing Patty's mouth with her pressed against the wall in the hallway.

"You're a mess baby. Can't even walk straight." Patty laughed again as she was dumped onto the old mattress.

"You're about to be an even bigger mess in a few minutes, love." Dante playfully growled and made to close and lock the bedroom door.

Oh, so you lock that door and not the important one. How nice." Patty scolds lightly but smiled all the while.

"What's the difference?" The man came back and silenced her with his lips and crawled above her naked form. Patty's own hands dipped in to Dante's sweats and teased him by rubbing her hands along his thighs and hips and around to grab his firm muscular ass, but not once touching his hard member straining against the fabric of his pants.

"Fucking tease." Dante broke the kiss and leant down to suck at the sensitive spot at the base of her neck.

"And boy don't you love it."

A/N: Yep, I just threw them together. I didn't want the typical Patty comes back to meet Dante all grown up, they dance around their feelings until somehow they confess and get together and blah blah blah. Not saying I don't like it, but I've read too many same concepts. So I'm starting with them already in some kind of physical sexual relationship but not all the way "I love you." kind of thing. Friends with benefits? Maybe.

We'll get into the actual plot next chapter!

Ciao!


End file.
